Christmas Decorations in July: Ron's Problem
by kneazle-is-me
Summary: Harry's not the only one angry at Fred and George. RH oneshot. Fluff alert.


**Why do people even consider the fact that I own HP? Cuz I don't. See, I'm not J.K. Rowling...

* * *

**

Christmas Decorations in July: Ron's Problem

Ron was in his room at the Burrow, sitting on his bed, with his head in his hands.

What on earth had possessed those prats to enchant mistletoe to fly around?

Fred and George were going to die, Ron had decided. Just how, he didn't know. But when you charm Christmas decorations to fly around a week before a wedding in July, you are mental - at least according to Ron.

And it was worse, because there were four teenagers running around, avoiding each other because of the mistletoe.

Namely, Ron and Harry were avoiding Hermione and Ginny, respectively.

It had been going on for five days already, and Ron didn't know how long they could hold out. He knew that Harry and Ginny were especially strained, because Harry had broken off their relationship at the end of the school year. Ron secretly hoped that Harry would come to his senses and make up with Ginny soon. It was getting on everyone's nerves.

Just then, the door opened to reveal Harry, looking slightly harassed.

"Shut the door, quick!" Ron said.

Harry did, and sat on the bed with Ron.

"Are there any more of those bloody _things_ out there?" Ron asked nervously.

"I just avoided two of them. I still don't know what Fred and George were thinking when they charmed those things," Harry replied.

"Well, Mum is making them take them down after the wedding, thankfully. Only two more days of torture."

"Yeah..." Harry said. "I think your mum was about to come get you. Something about helping her with the food."

Ron jumped up and quickly walked out the door to go downstairs. Maybe Hermione would be down there...

"Oy! Stupid bloody mistletoe..."

Ron had just been knocked in the back of the head with a piece of mistletoe. It headed back upstairs, no doubt to wait for another unsuspecting victim.

Ron got to the bottom of the stairs without any more "encounters", but was bombarded with no less than three clumps of leaves in the family room. Luckily, everyone was either outside or helping in the kitchen, and didn't see him flailing around, trying to knock them away. He walked towards the kitchen, unaware that there was another bunch floating above his head. He walked into the kitchen, and saw his mother at the sink peeling potatoes.

"Oh Ron dear, would you go grab that basket and go pick me some more string beans on tin the garden? Tonks is coming after all, and - oh - I must peel more potatoes too..." She continued muttering to herself as Ron picked up the indicated basket and headed out the back door to the secluded garden.

* * *

When he go there a few minutes later, he started picking beans. Working his way along the lines of poles he was surprised to find none other than Hermione in the carrots, pulling them up.

"Uh...Hi Hermione! Mum making you work too?" Ron said.

She blew a stray piece of hair out of her face, and looked up at Ron.

"Yeah, she needs carrots too."

Then she saw the mistletoe, which had followed Ron out of the house. She started laughing.

"What?" Ron asked, bemused at her sudden behavior.

"Uh, ha ha...look up and you'll see."

Ron looked up. And cursed very colorfully.

"Ron! It's just mistletoe!" Hermione scolded.

"But - argh - it's been following me and Harry all day! Oh bugger..."

"And you don't want to go to lunch like that. Hum..." Hermione smiled.

"And nobody here would do anything about it, either!" Ron fumed, even though he was thinking that it would be quite nice if the pretty witch in front of him fixed the problem.

Hermione grinned.

"Are you sure about that? I know someone who might be very happy to help you out."

Ron stared at her. "You do? Who? I mean, nobody here would do that! Wait, wait..." Ron grinned, suddenly aware. "Let me guess. Brown hair?"

"Yes..."

"Studious, always gets good grades?"

"Maybe!"

"You."

"Maybe..."

Whatever Hermione was about to say didn't come out. And they ended up going back to the kitchen ten minutes later, their hair slightly mussed, and patches of dirt on their clothes, both with grins on their faces.

* * *

**Ok. I thought it was weird to write one? But two? Ohmygosh...I'm insane.**

**As always, I like reviews... hint hint**


End file.
